Water-soluble phthalocyanine complex compounds especially zinc and aluminium phthalocyanine sulphonates are frequently used as photo-activators in washing agent preparations.
A problem is seen in the fact that such photo-activators, despite their water-solubility, dissolve too slowly in water. Especially, in the event of inadequate mixing of the washing liquor, coloured photo-activators tend to stain the laundry.
It has now been found that the rate at which agglomerates, particularly granules, of phthalocyanine compounds dissolve in water can be improved by the addition of disintegrants, such as cross-linked polyvinylpyrrolidone.